Missing
by LunaBella Seren
Summary: What happens when Serena goes missing while in the shower?


Story: Missing Chapter: Prologue By: Galactic Crystal

Story Includes Characters From: Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, Wolf's Rain, Witch Hunter Robin, Cowboy Bebop, Full Metal Alchemist.

Ownership: Andros, Danelle, and anyother of my OC's.

Insperation: I was bored, and thought of a story where Serena went missing while taking a shower.

Discalimer: I own nothing but my OC's. And of course this fic, but hey..I wish I owned Sailor Moon.

Reason for making this fic: As told above, got bored. I also wanted to make a story for my sister before I moved.

Summary: What happens when Serena finds out she's not from the Sailor Moon demention, but from a demention of her own. Why a whole world of trouble thats what. Join Serena as she discoveres who she really is. Join my OC's as they try and keep her from knowing certian things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irene Tsukino was awoken by the sounds of her alarm clock. She quickley got dressed and went to wake Sammy up. As Sammy was coming out of his bedroom, he heard his sisters shower running. 'She can't be up already' Sammy thought and walked into his sisters room. "Serena?" He called out, but no one answered. Sammy opened the door to Serena's bathroom. The shower was on, her clothes were folded waiting to be put on, but no Serena. Sammy quickley ran down stairs. "Momma" He shouted. "What?" Irene asked. "Serena's gone.." Sammy said.

-  
In a place not to far from the Tsukino's, sat a girl around the age of eight. She was waiting on something. Or for someone. She had long black hair, bright blue eyes. Not strange huh? No, what was strange, was the hair style of the girl. Her hair was up in two buns. In the shape of little stars on either side of her head. She was wearing a black silk dress, with silver lining it. A girl with blonde hair, up in two buns, circuler shaped, on top of her head appeared. "Where am I?" She asked. "I've been waiting for you.." The little girl said. "Mama" She added to the sectence. "What?.. I don't have any children. Not yet anyways. And besides, Rini's my only child" Serena said. "Not true Mama. My name is Danelle." Danelle said. "Danelle?" Serena asked. "Yes, that's my name. I'll explain everything when you get dressed and come with me Mama" Danelle said tossing a pure white silk dress to Serena and sliding a pair of glass slippers to her. Serena quickly gets dressed.  
Danelle smiles and starts walking towards the door to the room they were in. Serena follows quickly behind. Danelle walks through the door, with Serena following. Danelle walks to a guy standing near.  
"Daddy" Danelle said as the guy, who strangley matched King Endymion, picked her up. Serena blinked "I don't understand." The King Endymion look-a-like looks over at Serena. "All will be explained in due time. Till then, lets eat." He said. The King Endymion look-a-like and Danelle walked to the dining area, with Serena in tow. Serena noticed several people she knew, or at least looked like people she knew. "Minerva, I told you. Andros is not my type. How could I like a man like Andros?" The Rei look-a-like stated. "I'm sorry Reilina, but he has had his eyes on your for quite some time now" Minerva said. Serena blinked scared.  
Danelle smiled looking at her mama. "Don't worry. It'll be fine.. You'll see" Danelle said while Rini, or at least a teenage Rini walked in. "Mama" She squealed. Serena sighed "Rini?". "Its good to have you home Mama.. I was so worried when you went missing three years ago" Rini or the Rini look-a-like said, Serena couldn't tell. "went.. missing?" Serena questioned. "Older sister, Mama doesn't remember. Nor does she know. Seems that when Setsuna from the Sailor Moon demention came and took Mama, they brainwashed her." Danelle said as Rini hugged her poor dear mom. "I'm so sorry for what my other demention half did. My Queen, can you forgive me?" Setsuna said bowing a little. "I don't understand" Serena said. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us.." A Lita look-a-like said, whom someone called Lilitha. "can I please go home?" Serena asked. "You are home Koneko" A Haruka look-a-like said, whom someone called Hiaru. "Yes, you are home My Love" The King Endymion look-a-like said. "No I'm not, my home is in tokyo with my family and friends and boyfriend...not...not look alikes" Serena said.  
Everyone looked at Danelle. "I'll fix my mistake..I'll fix it.." She said taking Serena's hand and walking her to a room. "You're real home is here. You belong here.." Danelle said and picked up a mirror and made Serena look into it. Silver-white hair in heart shaped odangos with smaller circles in front of them, bright cheerful blue eyes, and a figure to die for. Serena begins to scream. "Mama... please calm down. Mama look. The moon left us when you went missing three years ago, now its back" Danelle said pointing to the window. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?.. what do you mean she's gone?" Irene yelled at Sammy. Sammy noded his head. Irene dialed Ami's number. Ami picked up "hello?". "Ami, this is Irene, is Serena there?" Irene asked. "No, shes not Irene" Ami said. "Alright thank you" Irene said and hung up and dialed everyone elses numbers and ended up calling Darien last. Darien picked up the phone yawing "hello?" "Darien, this is Irene, is Serena there by chance?" Irene asked full of hope. "I'm sorry Irene shes not" Darien said. "rats... Alright.. thank you...if you see her, tell her to come home" Irene said hanging up. Just as Darien hung up, his phone rings again. Darien picked it up "hello?" He said.  
"Darien, this is Rei, have you seen Serena? Irene called me saying something about Serena being missing, and I can't get a fire reading on her." Rei said. "I haven't seen her Rei not since yesterday" Darien replied. "What happened yesterday?" Rei asked. "We went to the movies and out to dinner I told her I loved her" Darien admitted.  
"Irene said that her shower was on, and her clothes were waiting to be wore today. Darien, Serena's missing... the negaverse may have gotten her." Rei said. "Something doesn't seem right about this Rei, but I don't think its the negaverse" Darien said. "What do you mean 'something doens't seem right'?.. Serena's missing.." Rei said. "After the movies, I dropped her off at home around 8." Darien said. "Alright.. call me back.. Grandpa needs the phone" Rei said hanging up. Everyone went about their day as if nothing was wrong. That was, until Darien got a strange letter at work. '139 Harvest Road. 9AM Thursday Morning' Darien didn't know what to make of it. So, he just kept it and went about the day again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy 'Missing' 


End file.
